


The Starmaker's Wish

by kissyuuri (weesynthpixie), littlemusings, Zelinxia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Pig Farmer Yuuri, Starmaker Viktor, Stars, Tanabata AU, Vicchan Lives, but in pig form, fantastical elements, star-crossed lovers, yoi collab game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesynthpixie/pseuds/kissyuuri, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemusings/pseuds/littlemusings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a starmaker apprentice under the strict guidance of Master Yakov. Starmaking is all Viktor knows, and in the process developed a deep loneliness for love and companionship. Master Yakov takes pity on Viktor for this and grants him the opportunity to meet the pig farmer Yuuri Katsuki on the other side of the river. The two instantly fall in love. A handful of events alters the entire heavens, however, resulting in Viktor and Yuuri being separated from one another. This is the story of a starmaker wishing upon his own star.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 by Zelinxia

When you wish upon a star, thank the celestial starmakers.

Every day, without fail, they collected stardust deposits from the bottom of the heavenly riverbank and milled them in hearth fire to create healthy new stars for the night sky, so that the mortals could navigate in the dark and cast their own wishes. This was no easy task, and that was why there was always a master in charge of making sure the stars were strong enough to last their full lifespans. 

Master Yakov had been starmaking for thousands of years. Retirement called for him, but he was not in a hurry. He still had to guide the next master in line: the young and gifted, beautiful starmaker named Viktor. Ever since he’d gone under Yakov’s apprenticeship, Viktor never cut his hair. He’d made a vow to cut it only when he inherited the Master title. That was how hardworking and dedicated Yakov’s pupil was.

When he toiled away by the riverbank, his ankle length moonlight hair was fashioned into a braid with cold star rocks weaved in. He rolled up the hems and sleeves of his purple starmaker robes when he waded in the water to catch stardust, then dried himself and his clothes by the hearth when he meted out hot gas to give birth to new stars. Viktor worked endlessly, and only took breaks when it was mealtime and bedtime. Sometimes, he skipped steps that he felt was unnecessary, which made Yakov disapprove and scold him. But Viktor was an excellent starmaker all the same; a model for the future generations, and the master couldn’t be more pleased to have him as his protege. 

But sometimes, Viktor was melancholic. He never said anything, yet that did not prevent Yakov from observing that he was sad. Did it have to do with working so hard? If Viktor was not going to be upfront about how he was really feeling, then it was up to Yakov to move things along. Viktor was still young. He shouldn’t have to work from bed rise to bed-rest. Yakov was a strict master, but he was not unkind. Which was why, one day, he invited his apprentice to discuss an offer.

“Vitya,” he said, “are you satisfied?”

“Am I satisfied with my work?” Viktor tilted his head, chewing on his lower lip. “Well, of course!”

Yakov frowned in consternation. He did not even specify starmaking in his question. “I am pleased to hear that. However, I am concerned that all you do is work.”

“Master! This is unusual of you to ask. It’s my honor and duty to work alongside you. I’m proud of my skills!” He started playing with his braid, rearranging his star rocks absentmindedly. “I - I don’t think I need anything else. What more could I wish for?”

Shaking his head with a heavy sigh, Yakov said, “You are a genius, that’s a given. But you’re still just a fool like when I first brought you in. You think you could lie to me?”

Guilt struck across his pupil’s face. He drew in a sharp breath. “Sorry! I thought I was good at hiding all this time.”

“It’s okay, Vitya. Please, tell me what’s been weighing on your mind. I just want to help you.”

Viktor let go of his tense composure, dropping his shoulders and exhaled. “To be honest, I feel so lonely.”

He then explained how, whenever he worked on milling stardust and lighting up the sky with fresh stars, he envied the mortals for how easy it was for them to wish. How so many mortals wished to be loved by the one they loved the most. How they even wished to be in good company with others. What was it like to not be lonely? Viktor asked out loud. 

Yakov soaked in everything as calmly as he could. Of course, he should have guessed. Viktor was still young, after all. It was not time yet for him to take over his title as Master, and he deserved to take some breaks. He was still naive, and was not able to work things out how to address his loneliness. Yakov knew the perfect person for Viktor to seek companionship in.

“Across the river there is a pig farmer. He is simple, but I think he will do to keep you company. I give you permission to meet him now and then.”

Viktor’s smile grew. “Thank you. I’m so glad. I trust you about this farmer boy. I’d like to - I _ want _ to see him tomorrow then.”

Yakov gave his consent. Anything to make Viktor happy that was reasonable, he would do.

* * *

The next day, Viktor went to the riverside. This time, he did not adjust his robe's hem to wade and collect stardust deposits. Nor was his hair in a tight braid. He wore it down, and rolled up the ends a little high up so they did not get caught in the undertow. It would not do if his hair was ruined when he had his first meeting with the pig farmer.

Yuuri. That was his name, as Yakov told him. That was a lovely name, Viktor thought. In a long time, longer than he’d want to dwell on, he felt an intense burst of excitement. He couldn’t wait to be on the other side of the river and meet this man. Yuuri!

He waded across the starshine river and used the stepping stones. There, that was rather quick. Was it always this short of a distance? In all these years of working under Yakov’s tutelage, he had never bothered to try crossing the river. The pondering made his heart hurt. But no, he shook his head. Enough of his perpetual sadness! Today was the day he got his own long-time nurtured secret wish fulfilled.

There was a trail that led to the pig farm, and it was not far away. He could make out two buildings. One must be this so-called farm where the livestock stayed, and the other was a cottage where Yuuri must live. How charming, he thought. He hoped Yuuri was just as charming.

Oh! In the near distance, he saw small, pink creatures trotting his way. So  _ that’s _ what pigs really looked like. They were stout, but had remarkable agility for their portness. Why were they just running loose? Viktor gulped. Did that mean - this mysterious farmer was -

“Yahhhhh!!!”

Those pigs! Those cute, irresistible,  _ monstrous _ pigs tackled him by surprise. And they were chewing at his hair! 

“My beautiful hair!” he wailed. And not his star rocks too, he mourned with dry sobs. 

Nearby, he heard thundering footsteps and sharp huffs.

“Bad pigs! Bad Axel, Loop, Lutz...ugh too many of you,  _ get off this stranger right now!” _

The piggies squealed in protest. Finally,  _ finally _ they let go of him and his precious hair. In his upside down view, he saw a man waving his staff angrily.

“Go back now,” he barked. And now the pigs were growing smaller into pink shaped blobs, heading back to the farm.

The man -  _ oh _ the pig farmer Yuuri, it had to be him- hurried to Viktor’s side. His scowl disappeared, soon replaced with concern in his tight lips and eyebrows.

“Oh my gods, I’m so so sorry for that. My pigs love long hair and star rocks and - wow your hair is gorgeous.”

Gorgeous? VIktor’s eyes went wide in shock and horror. How could his beautiful hair be “gorgeous” when they had just been mauled and chewed at by hungry pigs? Oh the humiliation!

“Did I just say that?” Yuuri squawked. “You don’t look pleased, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Um, let me help you up!”

Yuuri offered Viktor a hand and he accepted it, even though it pained him to do this in such precarious predicament where he felt completely hideous. Yuuri’s hand was rough, yet also somehow soft - oh, they felt nice. What nice hands he had. Yuuri pulled once, and Viktor was up on his feet.

Now that they were seeing face to face, Viktor finally got a proper view of Yuuri the pig farmer. He was shorter than him, but had a strong build. Wearing blue tunics and plain pants, with sun-kissed skin, hair short and black, and eyes the color of hearth firewood, Yuuri was  _ unbelievably handsome _ .

“Oh my stars,” Viktor whispered, transfixed by the farmer boy.

“Um.” 

Viktor was still holding onto Yuuri’s rough, nice hand.

Yuuri coughed. “Are you  _ the _ starmaker from across the river?”

“I am!” he said.

“Oh. Well uh, I’ve always heard the starmaker - you - were pretty. And uh, you’re very beautiful.”  __

And just like that, Viktor’s face grew hot, as if he were working right in front of fire. “Even though my hair is?”

Yuuri could only nod his head.

“Well then,” Viktor said with a smile. He clasped his fingers around Yuuri’s. “My hero here is truly handsome.”

If Yuuri was a new star, he was now redder than the ones Viktor crafted. Gods, he was so cute.

“My name is Yuuri,” cute farmer boy said what Viktor already knew, shyly, but he didn’t mind at all. “It’s a pleasure to, um, see you, Maker of Stars.”

“Call me Viktor,” he blurted. None of this title nonsense.

Yuuri colored some more, but held onto Viktor’s fingers tighter and threw his shoulders back with more confidence. “Hi, Viktor.”

All it took was Yuuri saying his name like that, and right then and there, Viktor was a complete goner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 by kissyuuri

Viktor wasn’t able to get Yuuri out of his mind. At all.

It had been what felt like an eternity since he last saw the beautiful farmer with the conglomerate of pigs, who all took an interest in Viktor right down to his long, silvery hair, chewing at the strands. Yuuri was magical in every way imaginable. Viktor had never felt such a bone deep longing and love for someone ever before. He didn’t think it was ever possible to feel that way.

But Yuuri brought out the best in him. Made everything feel like it was okay. That Viktor was going to be okay despite his loneliness. Starmaking had its perks, but companionship outside of Master Yakov hadn’t been one before.

So Viktor counted down the days until their next meeting. Viktor specifically wanted to take Yuuri to his favorite fields that had tall grass and bright, blooming flowers. They would spend the afternoon eating and then Viktor planned to bring cloth for them to lay on to watch the stars. It would be the perfect evening. Viktor was going to make sure of it. 

Tried as he might, Viktor just couldn’t muster the wherewithal to continue to make stars for the mortals. Every time he attempted to wade into the heavenly riverbank to gather stardust, he felt the pang of Yuuri in his chest. Why was he even doing this? What did he care for mortals and being able to navigate in their world? When all that mattered to Viktor was Yuuri; Yuuri with his beautiful black hair, kind and soft smile, big brown eyes, and a fiery determination like no other. 

Eventually, Viktor made less and less stars. 

Not enough to raise any serious suspicions with Master Yakov, but definitely not as many as he used to. He also didn’t put as much heart into them like he normally did. How could he when his heart resided with Yuuri? 

One night, the night before Viktor and Yuuri were supposed to meet again, he laid down on top of his cot, long braid laying across his chest and down his abdomen, and smiled. He never realized just how much his surroundings had dimmed.

* * *

 

Yuuri was woken abruptly by pig nose against his face. He giggled at this particular piggy, quickly named Vicchan after meeting Viktor, and gently pushed the cold nose away from him. The pig  _ oinked  _ at him in a manner that Yuuri hoped was happiness but was probably just hunger. No matter. Yuuri was going to see Viktor again this afternoon. Nothing could bring his mood down. 

He started his day by tending to the farm, watering crops and cleaning the pig stalls. They all wiggled their noses at him when he presented food to them in their normal feeding box.

“I’m going to see Viktor again today everyone,” he said happily to the pigs who ignored him in favor of food. “Viktor Nikiforov. The Maker of Stars” That he said in a soft, almost reverent tone. He felt his heartbeat pick up slightly, placing a hand to his chest and taking a few deep breathes. Never had he felt such intense love for another person before. But something about Viktor with his long and beautiful silver hair down to his purple robes was captivating. Like Viktor was already a star himself. 

Yuuri hoped that maybe Viktor could make him into a star one day. 

The morning’s chores easily passed the morning into the afternoon. So quickly that Yuuri saw with some horror that the sun was already high in the sky and in a direct trajectory of heading west. He put on his best tunic and pants that made him feel safe and warm and began his journey to the fields Viktor wanted them to meet at.

When he got there, Viktor was already arranging some cloths in an open area, a basket off to the side. He was completely unaware of Yuuri’s presence. 

Yuuri couldn’t help himself from dashing into a sprint towards Viktor, arms outstretched as he bodily collapsed against the starmaker. The two fell down in a heap, crushing some grass and smaller flora under their weight. Viktor made a pained  _ oof  _ noise, but quickly dissolved into laughter under Yuuri.

Yuuri hugged him closer as Viktor’s chest shook from the force of his laughter. He wished Viktor would never stop laughing.

“Ah Yuuri, is that you?” he said through his giggles. 

“No, it’s Master Yakov.” His voice grew deeper right then. “Where are my stars, Vitya! You are to be a master starmaker!” 

Viktor rolled them so that he no longer was lying face down, the two now laying side by side, the basket and cloth long forgotten. 

“You sound so much like him, it’s scary.”

Yuuri snorted at that, impulsively taking Viktor’s hand into both of his own. It took him a moment before he registered he was holding Viktor’s hand, feeling the surprisingly soft skin against his own roughened hands. He blushed, about to release the hand, but then Viktor brought his other hand up to clasp. Yuuri turned to stare at him, eyes shining and blush deepening. How was this man real? He was ethereal in every way. And, somehow, was interested in Yuuri of all people? A lone farmer across the river who worked with pigs mostly. He wasn’t anything like Viktor.

But he knew, without a doubt, that he loved him with his entire being. It was a bit scary actually. However, nothing felt more right than being by Viktor’s side like this. 

“Viktor,” was all Yuuri said, and it seemed it was enough to spring Viktor into action. He gently released one of his hands to cup Yuuri’s cheek, peering down at him with pure admiration and longing. Yuuri held his breath at the sight, of Viktor’s loose hairs from the braid swaying slightly in the afternoon breeze, of Viktor’s blue eyes shining in the light of the sun, of Viktor’s pale skin glowing like one of his own stars. 

“Yuuri,” he said, then kissed him. 

It was nothing big actually. Just a peck of the lips and a soft smile from Viktor afterwards. But Yuuri was so  _ overwhelmed  _ from Viktor kissing him like that so suddenly. The mood did call for it sort of, but something about it caused Yuuri’s brain to shut down. 

Viktor’s expression suddenly changed to one of worry when Yuuri’s breaths quickened, covertly trying to slide out and away from Viktor. He didn’t get far before Viktor desperately grabbed at his wrist, halting his movements.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry.”

* * *

 

Viktor was the biggest idiot.

How could he do that to Yuuri? He looked so scared. Everything was perfect until that moment. He just couldn’t help it seeing Yuuri lying there against the grass, hair fanned out around him like a dark halo, a happy smile on his rounded face. Then he said his name and Viktor was  _ lost _ . Fully. His heart knew no other but Yuuri. 

So he kissed him. A chaste thing with as much love as he could muster. But it wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for.

“Yuuri, I’m sorry,” he said, pleading, as he grabbed Yuuri’s wrist to keep him from moving any further away.

Yuuri looked away from him and Viktor felt like his heart shattered at that moment. Later, he’d come to know true heartbreak. But for now, Yuuri ignoring him was the pivotal shift in the atmosphere. 

It was a long, tense moment before either spoke. First Viktor, apologizing again and offering anything to make it better. Then Yuuri:

“No. No you did nothing wrong. It’s me.”

Viktor stared unabashedly emotional at Yuuri, head tilted slightly. How could Yuuri, sweet Yuuri, say that Viktor did nothing wrong when he clearly did? Maybe starmaking was all he really knew and all he was really good at. Love was still a mystery to him.

“I did like it,” he confessed eventually. “Just startled me is all.”

“I’m sorry, Yuuri. I won’t do that to you again at least not without warning you first.”

Yuuri turned his head to look at Viktor, the signs of any uncomfortableness slowly bleeding away to that of a shy smile. He crawled back over to Viktor and took his hands again. Then be brought each one up individually, placing soft kisses on the backs, against the knuckle bones. 

Viktor’s heart stopped. And he let out a relieved breath. 

“You are amazing, Yuuri,” Viktor said, eyes making sure to absorb every minute detail on Yuuri’s face. Even if Viktor spent the rest of his long, long life memorizing every part of Yuuri, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to. Yuuri was as vast as the heavens themselves. As the stars themselves. So full of light and power. It was breathtaking. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon together talking. 

Viktor learned Yuuri had been a farmer his whole life, the farm passed down from each generation before. Each Katsuki (Viktor was delighted upon hearing that was his last name) specialized in different farm animals per generation. Yuuri had been fond of pigs from when he was young and decided they were to be his companions. At times, he admitted, he would feel lonely. He’d be lying on his cot in the cottage staring up at the ceiling and thinking about how all he did was raise pigs, and how he’d like to maybe raise those pigs with someone someday.

“Like me?” Viktor questioned jokingly.

“Hmm, maybe,” Yuuri teased back. 

Viktor also learned that Yuuri was overly passionate about what he did and had incredible ambition. It was something he saw in himself frequently when he’d make stars. But Yuuri had a fire lit under him that Viktor rarely would see in others, even among mortals. He knew deep in his soul he could be the only one to match Yuuri. 

The entire time they talked, they held hands. The weight of Yuuri’s hand in his own was perfect, something he’d never want to give up. If he did, he didn’t know what he’d do. Or how he’d react. The thought seemed impossible to him that he and Yuuri would ever separate.

Eventually, it became nightfall. It grew colder. Viktor grabbed the cloth he brought with him and laid it gently over the both of them. Yuuri moved slightly closer and Viktor felt himself relax further. 

They stared up at the stars.

“You made those?” Yuuri questioned, mouth slightly open in awe. 

“I did. Some are still Master Yakov’s stars. His will last the longest as he is the master.”

“And what about your’s?”

Viktor shrugged. “I’m still in training to become a master. My stars’ lifespans are long, but they could be longer. And brighter.”

Yuuri nodded. “I believe in you, Viktor.”

Viktor smiled at that, turning to rub his cheek against Yuuri’s. “Oh Yuuri, you’re so kind to me!”

Laughter filled the darkness as Yuuri squirmed in Viktor’s hold. Viktor, once again, couldn’t help himself when Yuuri said such nice things like that. 

“Although,” Viktor started, turning to stare up at the sky again, “I have been losing my desire to make stars for the mortals to make wishes.”

“Why?” 

“You,” Viktor simply said. “When I met you, I instantly fell in love with you Yuuri. It was magical actually, how it happened. But in doing so, I lost any motivation I had to make stars, because my thoughts were always filled with you instead. How could I bring myself to care about these mortals and their wishes when I could make stars and grant all your wishes?

“I know it sounds selfish,” Viktor admitted softly, “but it really was all I could think about, even deep into my soul. I don’t know what I’d do without you Yuuri.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri said in slight astonishment. “What if Master Yakov finds out you’ve….been neglecting the stars? For me? He’d never forgi--”

“Master Yakov will never find out,” Viktor said through gritted teeth. “I never reduced my skills down to the point where Master Yakov would notice the change. Please, Yuuri, don’t worry about me. I’ll always be here. Here with you.”

Viktor held Yuuri’s hand tighter, a determinative glint in his eyes. No matter what, Viktor would never leave Yuuri. It was a promise he was going to keep.

* * *

 

Yuuri loved Viktor.

It was without a doubt now that Viktor was the one for him. The love he had been longing for. 

It left him in a constant daze lately. He’d catch himself nearly spilling his tea because his muscles would relax their grip enough for the cup to slip, thinking about Viktor and their future. He’d almost fed the pigs the wrong food, to which Vicchan, Axel, Luts, and Loop were  _ not  _ happy about,  _ oinking  _ rather heatedly at Yuuri during the mishap. He’d almost burnt himself on the pot in the hearth that was cooking his food because his mind was somewhere else. 

He needed to get a grip. Or see Viktor again. To at least satiate the insatiable part of him that hungered for Viktor’s soft touches, mellifluous voice, and kind words. It was the plan, but, as these things normally go, plans go wrong. Very wrong.

Yuuri didn’t know how it happened, but in his daze he left the gate that kept the pigs sealed inside his farm perimeter open, and Vicchan was the first one to escape. Next thing Yuuri knew, all his pigs had escaped.

The horror that filled his blood shook him to his core.  _ No no no no. This cannot be happening.  _

He grabbed his herding staff, the only thing that would be able to get the pigs rounded up and back into the barrier, and ran off after them. They were everywhere. In all the open lands, the river, the skies. 

Across the river, Yuuri could make out the outline of Viktor approaching. As he got closer, Yuuri could see the shock and confusion on his face as his eyes traveled to each and every escaped pig. 

“Yuuri,” he yelled. “What is happening?”

“I’m sorry,” was all he was able to belt out before taking off for the nearest pig. As he was sprinting away, he could see Loop, Lutz, and Axel going straight for Viktor. More specifically, Viktor’s hair. Those pigs had a fascination with Viktor’s hair the moment they met. 

Yuuri opened his mouth to warn Viktor, to stop the pigs himself, but….it was too late. Somehow, they ate at Viktor’s hair, and Viktor couldn’t do anything to stop them. Yuuri watched in mild horror as the scene unwound before him, struck frozen where he stood. 

The pigs, having had their fill, finally bounced away from Viktor. To Yuuri’s astonishment and upset, the pigs had eaten most of his silvery braid, leaving uneven tufts everywhere. Viktor just sat there on the ground, on the other side of the river, in shock at what just happened.

And then….things went from bad to worse.

“VIKTOR!” came a bellowing shout from behind Viktor. Yuuri knew that voice, having heard it in a mocking tone from Viktor occasionally. 

It was Master Yakov.

“What is the meaning of this!” Master Yakov yelled, pulling Viktor none too lightly to his feet. He pointed a stubby finger at all of Yuuri’s pigs running rampant across the lands. Then at Yuuri.

“I said you could meet him, to help with your loneliness because I was worried about you. I didn’t say you could neglect your duties as a starmaker, go against your Master, and let pigs tear up our heavens!”

“Master, I--”

“No, Vitya. I’ve had enough. This is for your own good.”

Yuuri could feel blood rushing to his ears, his heartbeat accelerating to a dangerous momentum. Everything was too much. All he could do was stand there like a lone mountain and watch his life, his future, crumble around him.

Yakov pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. The words that came out were like a death sentence. “I forbid you from seeing that pig farmer ever again. I will create a barrier across the river so you may never see him again.”

Yuuri could see Viktor cry out in agony at the words, dropping to his knees. The sound that Viktor let out, Yuuri knew, would haunt him forever. 

“Master Yakov, please, you can’t please I love him. I love him so much he means everything to me, even more than starmaking please--”

“Enough!” Yakov said sternly. “You are to continue to be trained under my guidance to become a master starmaker. You will give your heart and soul to this endeavor and nothing else. Do you understand, Vitya?”

The next three words Yuuri heard was like a stake through the heart, his whole world collapsing around him. All he felt was pain and sadness.

“Yes, Master Yakov.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 by littlemusings

Viktor thought that after a while, it would hurt less. 

The first few days after he’d been separated from Yuuri were difficult, to say the least. The riverbank made it hard for him to concentrate on his work. It seemed wider than it used to; he _knew_ Yuuri was on the other side, but he was no longer a stone’s throw away.

Master Yakov made it so, and there was no fighting the man who gave him everything, and also took everything away.

He knew Yakov had good intentions; his master wasn’t a bad man at all. He always had Viktor’s best intentions in mind. So, if being separated from Yuuri was supposed to be good for him (and the universe), he’d bear with it.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t. But he couldn’t let it show.

After a week, he found himself staring at his reflection in the clear water. He tugged at the ends of his uneven, chopped up hair, which had been pulled apart by Yuuri’s pigs. It was no longer the long, silvery braid it had been before.

_Has it really been that long already?_

Viktor bit his lower lip, trying to suppress the tears pooling in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, tears fell, making little ripples in the water. They distorted his reflection.

Upon half-heartedly completing his tasks for the day, he immediately retreated back to his quarters, and cut his hair, tears streaming down his face. He kept his eyes steady on his reflection in the mirror, feeling a little lighter than before as the strands fell and thumped softly against the wooden floor in large chunks.

Master Yakov nearly spit out his tea at dinner when he saw his apprentice walk into their dining area, hair cropped short.

“Vitya--”

“Master Yakov,” Viktor interrupted calmly, heart heavy, “I am sorry for all the trouble I have caused. I...I’ll work harder. I’ll focus more. I...I’ll make you proud.”

“Viktor,” Yakov replied, voice gentle, “I know. Even though you have cut your hair, it will take some time until you are a full-fledged Master. But...despite everything, I am proud of you and the man you have become. Thank you for understanding.”

Viktor nodded.

The two of them ate dinner in silence.

Viktor did as he said: he worked harder than ever. Faster, even. Every day, as he waded in the water to collect stardust, he gazed at the other side, worlds away from him. He wished. He thought of good times.

And then, he would push on. Each step formed a mantra that ran through his head to keep his mind off what could have been.

Stardust.

Hearth.

Gas.

Weave.

_Light._

Each star made its way up, glimmering in the night sky.

He hoped Yuuri saw each and every one of them, twinkling just for him.

_Stardust, hearth, gas, weave, light._

* * *

Weeks passed with no word from Viktor. Yuuri kept his eyes glued to the everlasting night sky, hoping for some sort of sign that said, _I am here! I am waiting for you!_

But, to no avail, no such message appeared. The stars twinkled as usual, woven together to blanket the heavens. They were beautiful, like Viktor.

Yuuri didn’t blame Master Yakov for what happened - he only blamed himself. _He_ accidentally let his pigs out to devour the stars and Viktor’s beautiful hair. _He_ distracted Viktor.

In the early days of their separation, Yuuri prayed and wished upon the stars, hoping that they would be reunited again someday; that he’d be able to cross the river, wrap his arms around Vitya’s waist and hold him close. Kiss him. Never let him go.

As time passed on, he realized this was futile. How could the heavens grant this one wish when he was the one who nearly took Viktor away from them?

He messed everything up.

Eventually, he stopped wishing upon the stars, and held his quiet hope deep in his heart.

_I will see you again, Viktor._

_I promise. I will._

* * *

“Look up at the stars, and tell me what you see, Vitya,” Master Yakov said one night as they strolled through the gardens.

Viktor, arms behind his back, looked up and said, “I see the stars.” _Stardust, hearth, gas, weave, light._

“Yes, but look closer.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow and laughed. “Master, I’m not quite sure what you’re telling me to look at here.”

“This is why you are not a Master yet, Vitya,” Yakov grumbled, running a hand down his face.

Viktor folded his arms and looked harder.

And then he realized it.

“Oh.”

Yakov nodded. “You are an extremely talented starmaker, Viktor. The stars you make are praised amongst the heavens; mortals pray and wish upon them each and every day. However, they are not as bright as they used to be, my apprentice.”

Viktor bowed his head shamefully. “I’m sorry, Master, I--”

“Viktor, I have been thinking about many things lately. My time as Master. The stars I’ve made, and the wishes I’ve heard and have seen granted. How irritating it gets when my tea is not scalding hot. Many things, Vitya. But most of all, I have been thinking about you.”

“Me?”

Yakov settled on a wooden bench and looked up at the sky again. “You think I don’t notice how you stare across the river, day after day as you work?”

Viktor fell silent.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Yakov said gruffly. “Not at all. You miss the farmer, do you?”

This tugged at Viktor’s heartstrings. “I...I do.”

“I admit, I was quite...hasty, making that barrier and splitting you two up. I truly want the best for you, Vitya. You are my greatest pupil. Separating you two...I was not considering what you had told me before, about being lonely. However, this job is not an easy one, Vitya. You know that. I work with what is reasonable for you and the heavens. Getting distracted and letting those pigs run through and eat everything -- that is not ‘reasonable’.”

“I understand.”

“You cannot just let the skies dim. If you do, how will mortals be able to make wishes? They are who we do this for, correct?”

Viktor nodded.

“So, I have come up with what seems like a _reasonable_ ultimatum.”

The young starmarker’s eyes perked up. “An ultimatum?”

“You may see Yuuri again. I will allow you two to meet, at least once a year. Make the stars Vitya, and you will be able to see your own.”

Viktor felt as if a huge weight were lifted off his chest, and he let out a shaky, happy breath, tears spilling out of his eyes as he hugged his Master.

“Thank you, Yakov,” Viktor whispered. “Thank you.”

“Just make sure he reigns those pigs in.”

Viktor laughed tearfully. “Of course.”

Once a year?

As long as he got to see his Yuuri again, once a year was enough.

* * *

“Axel! Lutz! Loop!” Yuuri called out tiredly, rubbing his eyes. “Please, don’t just run off like that.”

The three little piglets oinked excitedly and ran around his feet.

“What is it?” Yuuri asked, bending down to meet their gaze. The three of them hurried off in the opposite direction, away from the pen and towards the gate. “Wait, no!”

The three of them were followed by Vicchan, who oinked the loudest of the three.

Exasperated, Yuuri ran and blocked the gate. “What has gotten into all of you?”

Suddenly, he heard a loud squawk from overhead.

“Huh?”

He looked up and saw a black-tailed seagull fly over the pen. He frowned. Seagulls were not common on his side of the river.

And then, one seagull became ten - no, twenty - _more_ than twenty. They flapped in out of nowhere and hovered over the pigpen. Axel, Lutz, Loop, Vicchan, and soon the other pigs ran around the pen excitedly, calling out to the seagulls.

“What on earth…” Yuuri whispered. He opened the gate and walked out of the pen, and the seagulls followed, forming a large mass in front of him. _This is weird,_ he thought as he considered the large mass of birds in front of him.

He tilted to the side and saw that hundreds more formed a large bridge of sorts over the river, fog forming low to the ground.

_Over the river._

Yuuri covered his mouth with his hands, shocked. He looked up at the skies, the moon hanging high, and the stars glimmering brighter than usual.

_No. It can’t be._

Yuuri stepped forward and up, and the fog drifted under his feet, keeping him steady as he started across the bridge of seagulls. The stars looked closer and closer as he made his way up, and he reached out to touch the closest one. He poked it with his finger and it floated around him playfully. The little ball of light suddenly zoomed forward, and Yuuri ran, laughing, tears already forming in his eyes.

He ran, and ran, until…

“Yuuri.”

Yuuri stopped in his tracks. He considered the man in front of him, ethereal and beautiful, with robes made up of the colors of the sunrise, and silvery, beautiful hair--

“Your hair is different,” Yuuri blabbed. He covered his mouth immediately upon his comment and flushed red.

“The first time we see each other in a very long time, and that’s the first thing you say?” Viktor replied, pouting playfully. “I am hurt, Yuuri.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri whispered, crying. “It’s you. You’re really here.”

“I am,” Viktor replied, clutching his chest.

They smiled at each other, and then, in a split-second, they ran at each other, Viktor lifting Yuuri, spinning him around. They kissed amongst the stars, paying no mind to the sleepy world below them.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Viktor said, holding his face gently. “I love you more than anything in this world. I am so sorry.”

“No, I should be the one who’s sorry,” Yuuri replied. “I messed everything up, I--”

“You did not. You didn’t Yuuri, and what matters is that we’re here together, now. But we only have so much time.”

Viktor explained Yakov’s ultimatum, and though he was heartbroken, Yuuri agreed it would be for the best.

“Well, if we’ve only got so much time left until the next year, let’s make the most of it.”

“I agree.”

“I wished for you every day, Vitya,” Yuuri said. “I hoped to see you again, and now you’re here.”

Viktor kissed his forehead gently, and laughed. “Thank the celestial starmakers.”

* * *

From then on, Viktor worked throughout the year to make the stars shine brighter than ever, so that he would be able to meet his love atop the seagull bridge.

 _Stardust, hearth, gas, weave, light, Yuuri_.

When you make a wish, thank the celestial starmakers. So it goes.

But once a year, when the moon and stars align on that special day, make a wish, so that the starmaker and his lover’s wishes can come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out the fanart that was drawn for the collaboration!
> 
> 1\. [Viktor and Yuuri](https://twitter.com/yumebeats/status/875645567451267072) by yumebeats  
> 2\. [pigs eating Viktor's hair](https://twitter.com/gabapple/status/875640564980498433) by gabapple  
> 3\. [Reunion](https://twitter.com/nikniako/status/875639353233494017) by nikniako


End file.
